


福兮祸兮（丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	福兮祸兮（丸雏）

已经入夜了。

她仍在这山中找不着方向。

月亮在这郁郁葱葱的林间偶尔才能被窥见身影，却也是朦朦胧胧。

穿着麻布的少女咬住嘴唇瑟缩起双手走在其间。  
分不清距离的动物叫喊和虫鸣此起彼伏。  
每每有风拂过她耳边都让她惊惶地弹起身子。

“呜......”  
她忍不住发出细细的呜咽。

只是有些模糊不清的声音在这前不着村后不着店的地方更显凄凄切切。  
女孩霎时用双手捂住自己的嘴巴，只露一双圆圆的大眼睛在外，眼珠子骨碌碌地四处转着，恍如在警惕的小兔子。

只是这偌大的山野，除了随风摇晃的枝叶还有什么呢。

她只静待了一会，便又迈开步子。  
草鞋碾压在沙土上，每一步都发出细碎的声响。  
这声音在这夜色中总有几分突兀，让她不由得加快了步伐。

她既不安，又焦急。  
视线总想左右顾盼提防，却又怕真有什么莫名其妙地进入自己眼底。

毕竟，这夜晚——  
总是很喧嚣的。

数不清的时间里，她快速地走着。最开始只是走得比寻常快了些。渐渐地，衣摆下的双脚跨得更远频率更快了。到最后她几乎是跑起来。

不为别的，只因身后那本来若有似无，而后随着她逐渐也变得吵闹起来的声响。

“姑娘等等！”

村子瞪大了眼睛——  
她的手肘被谁抓住了。

她随着那力道转过身。

那是个身穿狩衣，头戴乌软帽的年轻男子。  
软软服帖在头部的黑发，眼睛和唇下个有一颗黑痣。

看着不像是坏人。

年轻人抱歉地松开姑娘轻颤的手臂：“抱歉。在下丸山，我没有意思要吓你的。只是夜深了，我找不着路，碰巧见姑娘一个人走在这荒山野岭，不知道是否需要帮助。”

这林子里照不进多少月光。

丸山悄悄打量起这个女孩子。

约莫比自己矮了有一个头，身上和服看不出什么颜色。

倒是那双眼睛，眼角较常人的更向下弯一些。  
看着也不难看，而是非常可爱。

丸山本是在赶路，途中耽搁了些许时间。原想着这片山林看起来不大，他抄个近路赶到最近的村落打个尖。没想到，这地方比丸山想象的更难以分辨。

村子瑟缩起手臂，睁着仍有些慌乱的眼睛打量他。  
见他穿戴齐整，言语间恳切真诚，长相也甚为亲切和善，倒是渐渐安下了心。

“虽然没法给官人指路，不过妾身家就在树林边缘。若是到了那，再往前走个小半日就能到达村庄了。”

 

姑娘叫村子。在她出生不久后父母皆双双遇害离去，村民视她为不详之人，不允许她踏进村落。她不得不一个人住在远离大家的地方。所幸有些心软的人怜惜她年纪小，时不时悄悄来接济她。她这才得以活了下来。

是个，可怜的，孩子。

她今日进林里是想采些药材卖了，好赚些钱。结果回来的途中碰见了不知从而来的野犬，吓得她不仅把篮子扔下，还慌不择路逃了好长一段路。

不然，她才不想一个人在待在夜晚的树林里。

“姑娘，似乎有些怕冷。可是冬天出生的？”

村子摇摇头：“并非。妾身正月二十六的生辰。”

“啊，差些便能赶上樱花盛放了。”

“虽然没有樱花，不过听说出生那时，因着是在夜晚......”  
估计是被众人接济着养育大的缘故，村子不大怕生。

丸山跟在她身侧含笑听着她说话，两人并肩走着。

 

用木材砌成的小屋子，在终于能见的月光下，显得有些破败。

这屋子自我有记忆就有了，也不见有主人，我就擅自搬进去了。  
女孩耸耸肩，这么告诉丸山。

吱呀一声——

木门很轻易就被打开。  
村子推门的手却忽然停了下来。

“天都大黑了。官人......要进来喝杯茶吗？”

回过头看着丸山的脸庞透着月光一样的羞涩。

 

蹬上石阶，那是用榻榻米铺就而成的地面。  
一双浅踏和一双草鞋并排放在一起。

村子弯腰，点亮了放在一角的油灯。

燃起来的火光，霎时将女子绰绰约约的身姿映在墙上。

她转回身，丸山终于能将她看个仔细。

秀眉下的眼睛正如他刚刚所想，非常可爱。  
烛火在她眼中似弱水，潺潺流转。

衣襟松了松，能看见里面小巧的锁骨头，他的视线忍不住想跟着露了半边的秀长锁骨向布料底下延伸。

因着领口被稍微扯开，和服松松垮垮下来，原本露出小半截手腕的衣袖往下坠，盖住了她半只手掌。十指细细尖尖，似小白葱一样。

款款而来的人影，似梦中人。

“妾身——”

她在丸山身边跪下，轻轻巧巧地靠了过去。  
似乎是依偎在他怀中，却又隔着薄雾一样的距离。

“......想离开这个地方。”

他任由她柔软的嘴唇在自己耳背懒懒地磨蹭。

“......不想弯腰拾柴，也不想整日把自己弄得脏兮兮的。”

若有似无的气息细细磨着他皮肤，随后又慢慢蹭到了他颈间。

她沾着寒气的指尖抚摸他的脸。

“......能否......”

他知道她在看着他。

“......请官人带妾身，离开此地呢......”

她用另一只手，执起丸山的。  
然后将他的手，慢慢放在自己胸前。

她微凉的手覆在他之上。  
而他掌下，却是覆着曲线优美而温热的胸部。

其实他四指皆是落在了麻布上，唯有拇指，摸在了她肌肤。  
可就是这不过一指的方寸，只是轻轻地滑了滑。

竟觉得这肌肤细腻柔软，简直让人不忍撤手。  
他忍不住用拇指指腹一遍一遍地来回摩挲。

村子埋在他颈侧，呵呵笑了两声。  
气息贴着他脖子，温温软软。

他忽然停止了动作。

村子正纳闷，却猛地被他不吭声的一个回身，压制在地面。

他俯身将她方才放肆的双手按住，自上而下深深地看着她。

温柔的笑容早就从他面上消失。  
自打进了这屋里，他就是扭结眉头，紧抿嘴唇。

他的眼神盯得她有些慌了。

“......现在让我走的话，还来得及......”

村子细细地打量着他，忽而笑了。  
她仿佛还嫌他不够心乱似地，微微扬起头带着几分挑衅地看着他。

“......妾身倒是恨官人来得太晚了些。”

“毕竟——”

又用春风般细细绵绵的眼神勾了勾他。

“——春宵苦短呀。”

 

丸山撑在她上方，不吭一声。  
直至忍无可忍，才伏下身。

他止不住心神浪荡。

毕竟——  
春风也不及她的眼神缠人。

 

他埋首吻在她颈项，一手仍桎梏她手腕，一手直接探入她的衣襟随意地揉搓她略丰盈的胸部。

丸山闻得她身上丝毫甜甜的香气。算不得浓郁，却是欲言又止地在往自己的鼻尖钻。

他急不可耐地往下亲吻，然后捧住一边的乳房，一口轻轻地咬在靠近心口的乳侧。  
另一只手松开了她的手，伸进衣服下摆。

村子的双腿颤了颤，却是慢悠悠地又张开了些。

他鼓励似地在她光滑的大腿内侧摸了摸，才引着手指到某个即将要让他快活的地方。

出乎意料地，她下体居然干干净净得连一丝毛发也找不到。

丸山玩弄着她身下最娇嫩的地方。又是捏，又是揉。指头偶尔抵在入口，似乎要进去，却又在村子忍不住收缩的时候退出。

体液从那个被丸山故意忽略的穴口流出来。沾了丸山一手。

“......唔......”

她难耐地叫了一声，扭了扭腰。

丸山拉动嘴角，扯了个笑容。  
终于将指头插进去。

又紧又窄。  
是他将要进去的地方。

手指在里面左勾勾右弄弄。  
不多时就有更多的水淌出来。

“......呜......”

只是一根手指就将她的下体玩弄得又痒又软。

村子觉得就连自己也要化成一滩春水了。

姑娘兀自享受着他提供的服务。  
花穴里的嫩肉张张合合，将丸山也逗弄得心痒难耐。

他眯起眼睛，故意又加了一根手指进来。而且是一下子就顶入到深处。

村子难受似地，又压抑着呜咽了一声。身下不自觉用力地紧了紧。  
反倒是让丸山自己下腹的那把火更盛了。

他用手指缓缓地抽插起来。

然后另一手扶住她腰，狠心地在香腻的奶子上啃了一口。这也不解恨，他便将其含在口中，细细地舔舐起来。

不一会，

他手指在她体内一下一下地抽送，胸前也不曾有一丝松懈。  
村子嘤咛了一声，本来就湿湿热热花穴是真真如春潮一样泛滥了。

丸山撑起身子，抬头看她。

只见她身上的衣裳已是凌乱不堪。

上身大敞开，半边光裸的肩头蜷缩着，左边乳房全是他留下来蹂躏的痕迹，早已挺立的乳尖沾着的都是他晶莹莹的口水。右边虽仍被麻衣遮掩了大半，却能一窥被他的大手抓出来，深一道浅一道的红痕。

腰带早就在他的动作间被拉扯得起不了作用。因为他抽出了手指，下摆此刻倒是重新盖住了她的下体。只是张开的两条细腿还是大喇喇地充斥着他视野。

她偏过头，半边面贴在榻榻米，只能在被发丝凌乱掩盖中，窥视那张连鼻子都泛红的侧脸。微张的嘴唇，能见着她抵住自己的食指指节的小虎牙，迷离的眼珠子总是在眼角处轻颤。

丸山用心倾听，还能闻见她小口小口地抽气。

身上的黄褐色麻布有多土，现今的她看上去就有多娇媚。

丸山凑前去，轻轻拉开她的手。她这才挑着眼尾懵懵懂懂地看着他。

然后丸山就吻了上去。

舌头和她本人一样，都是小小的。

丸山用舌尖勾着那温热的小东西，细致地舔起来。

明明刚刚是那么熟练地勾引他，可是她此时却又羞羞涩涩，连舌头也不知道该怎么动，只是任由他在口中胡来。

如果不是她那双并起来的细腿在相互磨蹭中，总是不经意地轻碰他下身某个部位，他还真想抱着她再细细吻上一会。

他离开她嘴唇，看见她一张小脸越发的潮红，红唇仍是微启着，嘴角有些晶莹。似乎会发亮的双目有几分呆滞地望向他。

愈发比刚才一副不更事的憨态。

丸山注视着她，终于一把扯下自己的裤子，一手压制她一条腿，挺腰进入。

 

一寸一寸，撑开穴口，将自己深深埋入她体内。

她似乎有些紧张，身体紧绷着，总是忍不住收缩。

丸山几经艰辛，才得以完全进去，不由得发出一声闷哼。

她的身子要远比他刚刚用手指时体验到的更紧致，更温热。  
舒坦得让他忽而生了几分哭意。

她下面早就湿得一塌糊涂，刚刚丸山把手指抽出来后，就空虚得忍不住用两条腿磨来蹭去，试图让那里缓缓难受。此刻丸山进来，虽然有种被异物侵犯的不适，却是好好地填补了那份饥渴感。

“……啊……”村子闭上眼满足似地发出一声呻吟。

她这叫声也满足了丸山。

他静待着，等到她似乎完全适应了两人的结合，才想着动起来。

只是他才刚退出些许，她却忽然用力夹紧了他。

这一夹，差点让丸山难堪地射了出来。

他半恼半怒地抬头望去，却对上了她半含秋水的眸子。

“你……”

不防，那人眼里的委屈比他更甚。

“……你怎么这就要走了......”

丸山一哽，差点又投降缴械了。

有些怨恨。  
却又十分的欢喜。

他低下头，贴在她胸前，轻吻她的肌肤。

“……不是要走，只是这么不动的话……“

接下来的话他没有说，而是身体力行地往后退了些，复又重重地顶进去。

她尖叫了一下，顿时搂住他。

“......疼——”

丸山的家伙既长又粗，刚刚进来时也是小心翼翼地，徐徐而入。虽然也有不适，她却是有个心理准备。

如今他这么冷不及防地来这么一下，连囊袋都进了一半，简直要抵到她的宫口。害她有种身子要被破开的错觉。

疼，却有莫名的快感。

丸山听得她喊疼，倒是没敢再这么干了。  
只是匀匀地律动起来。

她下面的水出得很多，又湿又滑。  
每次被进出，都会带出淫靡的水声。

村子仰起头舒服地叹一口气，却又不好意思地红了脸。

丸山见状，倒是起了逗弄她的心。

“姑娘倒是好生享受。”

他嗓子有些喑哑。

她张开嘴，却什么也说不出。只好将脸转过去，又咬着自己手指。

丸山视线牢牢锁住她，开始用力抽插。

她面庞绯红似映着朝霞，只是紧阖着眼，密密的睫毛颤啊颤，就是不发出声音。

丸山又有些不乐意了。

他忽而抽出性器，让村子忍不住睁开眼。

也许是圆圆的眼珠，也许是弯弯的眼尾。  
她眼睛中总是带着几分懵懂，无辜得让丸山有种负罪感。

“……我这么卖力，姑娘连和我说说话也不愿意……”

初时是他嘲笑她，先下又是他控诉她安静。

村子觉得自己也很委屈。

可是她都快要高潮了，这下被猛地打断，心里更多的是想尽快得到满足。

“……官人......官人想说什么呢......”

丸山狎玩着她柔嫩的乳房，又捏捏她乳尖。  
她胸前已然泛红肿胀，却还是被这带痛的爱抚弄得更是心痒。

看着游刃有余的丸山，实则快要被充血变硬的下身逼疯。  
他脑子也是空空，唯愿一头埋在那个销魂处。可是他又不想这么轻易地放过她。

他望着她，看她扭动着身子，试图主动贴近自己。

“......就请姑娘唤着我便好了......”

“......官人......”

她艰难地喊了声。

“......还有呢......”

他低头亲吻她。

“......丸山......大人......”

“......老爷？”

“......哥哥......”

她迷迷糊糊地连连叫了好几次。

也不知道是哪个戳中了，丸山忽然扶着她腰狠狠冲了进来。

啊啊、  
刚刚那种要被贯穿的感觉又来了。

她尝了甜头，当即朝他伸出白皙的手臂。

好官人、好哥哥、好老爷、丸山大人......  
嘴里什么话都轮着乱唤了个遍。

丸山扣住她细腰，碾磨着她甬道深处。

细细地，重重地，一下又一下。

高潮骤然来至，汁液泛滥，不仅灌了丸山那根一身，还沿着两人结合的地方缓缓流了出来。

她扬长脖子，缠绵地长吟一声。

丸山也不忍了，顺着她骤缩的秘穴，射在里面。

“等、等等......”  
村子忽然瞪大眼睛，仓皇地想呵停他。

却是迟了。

才抵达欢愉巅峰而敏感的身体，被他汹涌喷出的体液冲得又是一阵尖叫。

她蹙眉龇牙，半是痛苦半是欢悦地承受着他的欢爱。

须臾片刻，丸山觉得自己前端再无液体流出。

他低头看着她那张仍有些失神的脸，忽然想碰碰她。  
却不料村子竟猛地推了他一把，几乎是连跪带爬地往后退了几步。

“你......你这家伙竟敢......”

她口中喃喃地重复着这句。

丸山被她推得往后一倒，索性坐在地上，一脚盘腿，一脚竖起来，不作声地看她。

嘭。  
轻烟袅袅。

哪里还有方才和他交欢的姑娘。  
姑娘变作了少年郎。

没有了方才对着姑娘时感到到的违和感。

这人终于在他面前鲜活起来。

介于少年与青年之间暧昧不清的面容。

一个眉目和村子有七八分相像的男性取代了她的位置。粗糙的麻布也不见了，红色肌襦袢的领子下是纯黑的长襦袢，外罩白底黑色菱纹的长着。他额上顶着一对掎角，肩胛骨处生出一对足有半人大的蝠翼，正微微扇动着在这不大的室内掀起一股小风。

怎么看也不是普通人。

“......你是个阴阳师......”

听说过人类中有一种特殊的人，能对他们这些妖异施法驱除。

可他没想过眼前人便是。

他忿恨地瞪着丸山。

身上的衣裳虽不及刚刚那身麻布凌乱，却也不甚端正。

也不知是恼怒的，还是刚刚情事的余韵。凌乱的发丝间折射着烛火的眼睛，衬着潮红未褪的双颊，摇摇曳曳，似压着水光粼粼。

一副似怒含嗔的模样。

看得丸山心头微动，不自觉悄悄咽了口口水。

他又想起了刚刚在他体内逞凶的感觉。  
也回味起在他身上闻到的清淡的香气。

离开才不过片刻，他已经开始强烈怀念。

可是对方显然不是这么想的。

他半卧半坐，用手肘撑住地面。身体深处被灌满的感觉仍实实在在，他投向丸山的目光称得上是怒视了。如果他眼睛能喷火的话，丸山怀疑自己此刻应该被烧成灰烬了。

“......你是什么时候察觉的......”

“唔——什么时候呢，”丸山噘着嘴，俨然在思考似的，“......大概是从一开始吧。”

话罢，还露出一个自认友善的微笑。

只是那笑容在此刻的“村子”看来，却是隐含嘲笑的意味。

“我明明将妖气都隐藏好了。”

到底是哪里露馅了。

 

是没有妖气。

可是丸山也没见过哪个乡野女子像她这样白净细嫩的。  
说是自力更生，手上连薄茧也不曾有。更遑论她说今日因要避着野犬跑了一路，双脚的拇指与食指间竟是不像有被摩擦的痕迹。

“——再说了，这油灯，也不是随便某个人都能用得起的......”

丸山稍微向后仰身，两手懒懒地撑在地面。

“想必——”

“......你在人间也不是混了多久。”

“村子”被他一番话说得哑口无言，却是怒气更深，只得急促地喘息，惹得单薄的胸膛一起一伏。

何止没在人类间混太久，这丸山甚至还是他第一个接触的人类。

和横山他们一起玩耍的日子多有趣啊。  
一来，他也对人类没兴趣，二来，横山涩谷似乎也不想让他过多地接触人类，他也索性就呆在山上了。

此次若不是逼不得已，他才不想出来。

在察觉到丸山进了这山林后，他就一直在盯着他。这人类身上有好闻的香气吸引着他，于是他便理所当然地将这人当做了他的猎物。

他惯常喜欢用雄性的面貌示人，为了得到这猎物甚至不惜变作雌性的模样，还伏低做小百般勾引。没想到不仅第一次白白被人破了身子，竟还连一丝精气都没有到手。

这让他如何不恼怒。

丸山知他不忿，却也不急。

“你是梦魔。”

在两百余年前，魑魅魍魉横行霸道，随处可见。于是，在同期，斩妖除魔的阴阳师在世中享有的地位、名声几乎抵达了巅峰。

梦魔在其中成了一种特殊存在。人们捕获它们，而不是驱除。权贵们在阴阳师的帮忙下，将圈养禁锢梦魔，成了一种上层社会中流行的玩法。  
它们大多不是死了，就是成了人类的奴隶、玩物。只有极少数，忍耐着天性，隐遁起来在荒无人迹的地方。若非逼不得已须要补充精力，才冒险现世，这才侥幸逃过了一劫。

后来梦魔已经极少被人类发现了。

没想到竟在此处被他碰到了一只。

“是又如何。”

梦魔性淫，多是进入梦中与人类交媾，再趁机吸人精气。

“你为何不趁我睡着再下手？”

少年没说话，却是又狠狠地剜他一眼。

“......你不是不想这么做，而是不能这么做？”

他抿抿唇，沉默了片刻。

“......我再有两个月才成年，成年之后才能入梦。”

丸山心思微动。

梦魔200岁成年。成年前可男可女，未有性别之分。成人后性别虽然固定，不过却依然可以化身作其他性别。据文献记载，它们在成年前至少半年内与人欢好吸取精力，才能顺利渡过成人礼。

感情这小家伙是在寻找他的第一个猎物。

从丸山的唇间泄露一丝轻笑：“幸而今日被你盯上的是我。不然这人也不知道该怎么死了。”

少年听得他的话不禁皱眉：“什么叫‘幸而被你盯上的是我’、‘不知道这人该怎么死’？你们人类能发泄欲望，我得精力活下去，不过是两全其美的事情。”

“......subaru说，交媾是你们人类最喜欢做的事了。”末了，他又补充一句。

从他口中出现别人的名字，让丸山隐隐有些不快。

“要用命换来的一刻春宵，你们倒说得轻巧。”

少年的眼睛瞪大，又眨了眨。

丸山见他似乎懵懂困扰，忍不住又添一句。

“......你那个subaru难道没告诉你，和你们梦魔交媾后的人类大多数都会死。”

少年显然没听说过，张大嘴，又眨眨似小动物一样无辜的大眼睛。

“我......我不知道。”

“与梦魔燕好过一次便会上瘾。普通人类会沉沦于此，直至被你们榨干最后一点一滴生命。”丸山“好心”地为他解答，在咬牙重重说完普通二字后，故意缓了缓才继续说。

然而听得人俨然没了解他背后的用意。  
小家伙垂下眼，密密的睫毛盖住他大半眼睛。

他和横山涩谷一起长大，三人都不是同类型的妖怪。

近些日子，他总觉得身体里莫名地会有一股燥热在翻腾。和他们说了后，才被告知了大约是成人礼将近，需要补充精气了。

虽然二人表示愿意牺牲一下自己，不过他总觉得和两位从小长大的挚友做这种事未免太奇怪了。于是趁着一日他们不在，便留了书信，偷偷出走。

虽是妖，和人类不同道。可是他也没想过要害什么人。  
只是想着完成任务就好了。

可如今——

丸山见他可怜兮兮地低下头，一副丧气的模样，倒是有些不忍。

人妖殊途，却是有些妖要比人善心多了。

“你愿意的话，其实还有别的办法的......”

少年下意识抬起头看他，带着几分呆滞。

“阴阳师不比寻常人......”

“你既不用害人，而且还能得到比普通人更美味的——”

“——粮食。”

稍稍停顿，丸山还是用了这个比较文雅的词。

他不是蠢，丸山一番话，加上他下身那明显的轮廓。他忽而有些明白他的意图了。

少年悄悄勾起嘴角，朝他笑了。

丸山猛然一窒。

丸山看他弯下身，手脚并用，仿佛动物一般跪爬着。

只有动物才会这么行走。  
可这野兽般的动作，在丸山看来却蕴着莫名的情色。

他缓缓地挪动身子朝自己而来，每进一寸，布料和榻榻米就会摩擦发出簌簌的声响。

传入丸山耳中，像是有只小猫在他心头上虚虚浮浮地挠，让人止不住地发痒。  
左眼下的那颗安安静静的泪痣，忽而，氤氲起风流多情。

藤黄色的腰带垂在地上。

没有被严谨拉拢好的领口晃晃荡荡，被他丸山留下的痕迹还赫然可见，深深浅浅，似谁家姑娘衣裳上的花纹。

丸山把竖起来的脚放下。他微微屈起膝，伸长长腿，等着那人爬进自己臂弯。

少年如宠物一般钻进他双臂间。  
几乎是挂在他身上，坐在他怀里。

修长的手一只虚虚搭在丸山肩头，一只慢慢抚上他的脸庞。

两双对视的眼睛，一对如潮汐起伏，一对却是稍稍眯起，似乎在质疑什么

“......可你刚刚才诈过我......”  
我凭什么相信你。

丸山自觉已然口干舌燥，嗓子里急需什么滋润。

“......你大可试试......”

少年紧盯他，背后的肉翅也是微微扇动。

反正都做过一次了。  
对方道行又比他高。要逃大概也逃不掉了。

抱着大不了鱼死网破的慷慨。  
他终于低下头。

小小的舌尖，猫似的舔着丸山的下嘴唇。

从嘴角，到中间，连那颗痣也没忘记，用舌尖好好地抚慰。

丸山哪受得了他温温吞吞，孩子气的亲吻。当即一手圈着他腰身，一手从他胁下穿过放在他脑后将人往自己怀里带。

也不知丸山做了什么。

翅膀顷刻化作了橙色的光尘，消散在烛光中，连头上那对牛角也是不见了。  
他被丸山用力地禁锢在怀抱中，嘴唇又被对方堵住。

舌头灵活地在他口腔中游来游去，搅得少年有些慌神。  
正想皱眉，忽而却从对方传来了一股沁人心脾的气息。

那气息从丸山口中，游到他嘴里，直蹿丹田。  
麻麻热热的，舒坦得叫他整个人都要软了。

他贪婪地探出舌尖，试图再从丸山那里再索取些什么。

两条温热的舌头缠绵地相互勾卷着。

他没想到，这诱饵这么有效。  
有效得叫丸山忍不住要马上将人就地正法了。

丸山稍稍拉开两人的距离。

他看着近在咫尺似乎有几分醉意的眼睛。  
小家伙的脸颊又若烛心一般红了。

眼里浪荡着柔光，似乎要翻腾出水来了。  
滚烫的气息呼哧呼哧悉数散在丸山鼻间。

“这样，你可满意了？”

小家伙也不知有没有听清他的话，

连连颔首，捧住他的脸，又想凑上去。

“满意、满意......”

细长的腿岔开跪在丸山的两侧。这让他比丸山高了些许。

他焦急地让自己的吻落在额上、眉心上、眼上、鼻尖上，颧骨上。  
尝了甜头的少年，觉得他嘴唇所到之处都聚着好闻的气息。

他亲昵地吻了吻眼下那颗泪痣，也是甜甜的。

丸山也不宽他的腰带，只是蛮横地向两边扯松了下摆，一只手仍扣紧他腰，另一只潜在衣底从紧实的富有弹性的小腿一路向上摸索。

不知是丸山手掌过大，还是他臀部过于小。一掌抓着仍富余的半边臀部，被丸山肆意揉搓。略硬的指甲偶尔掐进肉里，也只是让少年微微颦眉。

肌孺绊仍端正地贴身着好，有些碍事。丸山只能埋首在他身前，就着尚未消退的痕迹，吮吸细致的锁骨。

有什么液体流出来，让丸山的衣衫湿了一块。他挪动那只在臀部蹂躏的手，顺势摸过去。却是从少年的后穴流出来的。

他不是没感受到抵在自己身前已经硬起来的家伙，只是没想到雄性的梦魔居然会和雌性一样，也能容纳别人的进入。丸山的手指沾着那些体液，就钻了进去。

指头才刚探进，这穴口就重重地缩了一下。

原本还在亲吻自己的嘴唇忽然停了下来。

少年环住丸山的肩头，暖暖地倚上去。  
他知道他是什么意思。

丸山一手替他抚慰着性器，另一边趁着他享受前面的快感时偷偷在后穴做着拓张。大约由于是梦魔的关系，紧致的肠道已是湿润，在丸山手指活动的时候竟还有液体不断流出来。

伏在他肩头的人软软地哼哼唧唧，磨得丸山耳根子都要软了。

待到他三两下终于射了出来，身下的小穴已经能容纳三根手指了。

丸山掀开自己的下衣，才托着他的臀部，让他坐下来。  
对方还痴迷地喘着气，听到他的话便乖乖地照做了。

只是就算是梦魔，他也始终是雄性。

蘑菇状的前端才得以顶了个头进去，小家伙顿时就叫痛了。他后脚跟正想用力蹬起来，丸山却一把将他重重地往下按。

一整根性器就这么几乎被他吞入体内。

“......真是只磨人的小妖精......”

丸山亲怜地吻着他的颈侧。

约莫梦魔的身体就是为了适应喜淫的天性，就算是身为雄性，最初被异物进入的痛感也很快就消退了。

两人结合的部位仿佛点起了一把火，催促着要来点更猛烈的刺激。

他忍不住自己扭动起腰身，让体内的肉棒更多地摩擦肉壁。

炙热的私处在不断收缩，正是让丸山念念不忘的那种被夹紧的爽快感。

他搂着对方的腰，享受对方自发的服务，时而在他猝不及防的时候猛地向上一顶。惹得对方高叫一声。

只在丸山身上闻到过的甜味随着每次的顶撞，灌进他身体内最柔软的地方。

让他精神更加舒畅了，腰也扭得更起劲。甚至还愉悦地抬高身子上上下下地主动套弄身下的性器。

丸山虽有些别扭于他只是为了榨取自己精力才这么地讨好自己，然而看着他那张坦然无邪的脸因为自己的侵入，总在无意中流露着妩媚，却又什么都不管不顾了。

“你......名字是？”

丸山试图隔着衣料，啃咬他不大的乳头。

其实这么咬不会很痛，可是衣料摩擦得他胸前的小乳珠很有感觉。也不提，体内那根粗粗热热的东西再一次撞在了他的敏感点上。

他伏在丸山的肩头尖叫不已，过后才轻喘气，凑到那人的耳边：“......村上......”

“村上、信五......”

 

“我叫村上信五。”

村上边细语，边甜甜地含弄他耳垂。

他的舌头和嘴唇都太柔软了，舔得丸山发热发麻。

“......信五，吗......”

他顺应自己的心意，搂住少年，一下子将两人压倒在地面。

被放倒时，挺立的阳具在他体内又是快速地猛地摩擦，村上还没来得及反应发生了什么，倒是先颤着声叫了叫。

丸山看了眼他泛红的眼角，到底是放慢了节奏，波浪似的，深一下，浅一下，缓缓地顶进他后穴。

村上初时还能随着他碰撞的频率呻吟，后来倒是只顾着重重地喘息。

他是觉得有些累了，却又觉得这情事带给他以前从未体会过的快感，另外又着实舍不得从丸山身上缓缓渡过来的一波又一波让他欢喜的气息。索性就抬腿圈住丸山的腰身，让粗壮的性器能更加深入地，撑满自己。

虽然要付出些灵力作代价，丸山也觉得舍不得这小东西。 

本来还想温柔些再和他厮磨一会。结果这小家伙倒还好了，两条腿紧紧攀在自己身上，倒是将他丸山的东西吃得更紧更热了。

丸山没忍住，还是用最原始最粗野地方式毫无原则地抽插起来。  
村上觉得肠壁都要被丸山磨得发烧一样热了。

两人同时觉得有什么要来了。

紧接着，不可告人的欲望就在他体内释放，激得村上双手绷紧在地上乱抓。

他像是做了一个长长的梦，躺在云端上轻飘飘。  
又像是整个人被灌进了星辰，周身舒服得甜蜜蜜。

原来吸取人类精力，是件如此愉悦的事情。  
也不知是独丸山的是这样，抑或是所有人类的都如此这般。

他没有了力气，箍住丸山的腿软软瘫下来。  
脸蛋上带着又羞又怯的红晕，直直粗喘气。

丸山伏在他身上稍作歇息，却是起来了。

村上只听得他念念有词，不知道在细声呢喃什么。

待他从高潮的饱食餍足中找回一丝清明，终于觉得不对劲了。

他连忙坐起来。

可是已经晚了。

“——急急如律令！”

丸山那被咬破的指尖轻轻点在他额心。

不大的血滴混杂着软软的橙光钻进了他身体。  
那浅薄的光很快就扩散开去，遍布他全身。

有些热，却不是那种想和人合欢的热。而是更加温温润润的。

只消须臾，笼罩着村上的光就汇聚到某个部位，渐渐暗淡下去。

村上感觉怪怪的，却又讲不出发生什么。

他用似乎快哭出来的声音，边呜咽着，边毫不避讳层层撩开自己的衣摆。

长着、长襦袢被他拉高攥在手里。

白嫩嫩的皮肤，就在方才那光最后聚拢的大腿内侧，赫然出现了一枚拳头大小的丸形花纹。像是谁家的家徽。

村上用力在那上面揉搓了几下，皮肤都发红了，那花纹也不见有褪色的迹象。

他抬头瞪着丸山。

“你这家伙！到底对我做了什么！”

丸山也是一副愣愣的样子。

“我只是......和你......那个，式神契约。”

丸山结结巴巴地说着，他视线仍留在那白肤上的花纹。

那是他个人惯常用的记号。  
是丸山家家徽基础上，稍作改动的——

只属于他丸山隆平的印记。

每个式神身上都会有主人记号。

脖子上，手臂上，手背上......

不过丸山还是第一次见到，会在那么私密的地方出现。

他羞赧地稍稍移开些目光。

本来就是抱着尝试的心态。

要完成式神契约，需要知道对方的生辰八字和真实姓名。一般来说，妖怪都是不会透露的，因为知道了这些，相当于被别人握住了命门。

没想到——  
他抬头皱眉看着那张委屈的脸。

“你怎么随随便便就把生辰和姓名告诉别人！”

“如果今天不是遇着我的话——”

教训话还没说完，对方便委屈地眨眨湿润的眼睛。

丸山真怕他再眨，那泪珠就要掉下来了。

“分明就是你......”

丸山连忙凑过去，又是亲又是抱地安抚他。

“不是在骂你，没有在骂你！”

村上在他抚慰下，渐渐消了气：“式神契约是什么啊？”

丸山看了他一眼，才小心翼翼地说道：“就是阴阳师和妖怪订下契约，从此两人互相帮忙。”

他的说法似乎得到了对方的接纳。

小家伙眼珠子四处溜转，似乎还在想什么。

他不想害人，如果在需要精力的时候，丸山能帮忙那是极好的。  
更何况，他的精力甜甜的，十分好吃。

作为交换条件，村上觉得这契约也没什么了。

丸山帮他补充精气。他也帮助丸山。  
这听起来很公道。

“那你是有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

“没、没有，现在暂时没有。”

村上点点头，再没说话。

两人衣衫不整地静坐了好一会。

丸山自知理亏，没敢再靠近他。

村上则是兀自整理了服装，重新系好腰带，站了起来。

“那我先走了，有什么需要——”

丸山错愕，连忙伸手抓住他：“你去哪！”

“回去找yoko和subaru啊。成人礼大概是没问题了。”

“不能走！”他声音忽而严厉了几分。

少年愣在原地：“为什么不能走啊。”

“式神没有命令是不能离开阴阳师身边的。”

感情不是什么互惠互利的契约。

少年终于明白了，自己这是被强迫签下了不平等条约。而且他还是被奴役那一方。

“你解除契约。”村上想也没想便脱口而出。

听着，倒像有几分和亲昵的人在撒娇。

丸山没料到他说得那么理直气壮，有些生气他的拒绝，却又莫名觉得想笑。

这人分明还是少年的心性。

 

“除非我死了，或是你死了。不然这契约是解除不了的。”

他半是认真，半是玩笑地说。

他刚过了精气予他，法力还是有些虚了。  
此消彼长，倘若村上真的恼怒之下起了杀意——  
并不是没有胜算的。

丸山家族是阴阳师家族。

出生时，祖父曾替他卜卦。  
他二十那年将有一个极大的变数。

不知是好是坏，不知是福是祸。  
只知这变数将会对他以后的人生起着极为重要的转变。

今日，凑巧是他二十生辰。  
今日，凑巧也让他碰到了他。

若是这变数指的是他——  
福也好，祸也罢。  
他甘愿冒险。

村上那双澄亮的眼睛里，装了满满的丸山。  
看着要比自己高大的男人， 紧抿嘴唇，也不知在掩盖着什么。

只是他注视着自己的眸子。  
里面盛有延绵不断的春愁，既有些飘零的忧郁，又有些勾人的缱绻。

村上不知道这人为什么要这么看着自己。  
却也没有觉得讨厌。

少年走到男人身边。  
朝他抬袖伸手。

“只要等到你死了，或者我死了，就行了吧。”

丸山凝视着那只等着自己的手。

只觉得平静了二十年的心，忽而如雷怦怦直响。

像是颠沛流离，终于找到了归处。

他有种预感。  
这少年，从此以后将是他逃不过的变数。

福兮祸兮。  
相兮依兮。

正如，后来的他们。

 

 

——全文 终——


End file.
